One Soul, Two Bodies
by blahgal
Summary: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies-Aristotle.Nina knows she's found her soul's second body but what is she supposed to do when he doesn't recognize it as true love?


_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies- Aristotle_

She's heard the saying a million times in the past. Her grandfather loved to tell her a quote a day before he died. This one had been the quote of the day multiple times. It was her favorite one even before a friend to all is a friend to all. Every time her grandfather whispered it in her ear she saw his eyes dart to her grandmother. Every single time. Although he didn't tell her grandmother that he loved her she knew that he did. That look was how she knew.

* * *

><p>Every single day since she was five she wished she could find a love like her grandparents, a true love that was not always spoken but always known. And every single day that dream started to dwindle. One friend's parents were getting divorced, another's father was having an affair with his secretary, one who had gotten pregnant had the abusive father of her child hanging over her- the ideal love she secretly dreamt for seemed out of reach in her small home town.<p>

Yes her dream was a secret. Perhaps it wasn't truly a secret, considering the fact that nobody had ever asked about her love life before. Nobody asked if she wanted to get married someday. If someone did ask though she knew what her answer would be- Yes I do. I want to get married in a big church with a pretty white dress with a long veil and roses in my hands with my soul mate waiting for me at the end of aisle. And yes, she doubted those dreams could come true in that town she used to live in. Not for the fact that their church was cramped and tiny and that the only bridal boutique was twenty miles away or that the priest at her church was allergic to roses. No it wasn't that, she doubted it would happen because her soul mate was not located in the dingy town.

And when she boarded the plane to another place, a whole other country, a whole different _continent, _she wondered if her dreams could come true here. It was possible she supposed, but then again maybe it wasn't. Maybe she couldn't get lucky like her grandparents had; maybe her dreams would become life-less. She sometimes wondered when her dreams had become fleeting. She was only fifteen; it wasn't like she was an old maid- but maybe when her example disappeared her hope had slipped away as well.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her new home she felt something for the brunette boy who smiled at her. Her hope came rushing back and she thought that maybe she had found him. The real <em>him. <em>She wouldn't tell anybody that though. Certainly not him. Wouldn't that come off odd? _Hello, I know we just meant but I think your body occupies the other part of my soul. _

She kept this quiet for a while until her new blonde friend caught on. During the darkness of the nights that weren't spent snooping both her and Amber spent hours whispering their secrets. She hadn't experienced this type of friendship before either, not only was she giving but she was taking as well. All of her old friends had loaded things onto her, and being the meek person she was didn't always feel comfortable loaded her things onto them. But with her knew friend it was okay. Because while Amber was falling in and out of love like the waves, she didn't always concentrate on herself. Every time she ranted about herself she prodded her new American friend for answers. And surprisingly she got them. Nina was surprised with herself for even starting to mumble about her love. Amber gasped at the heavy admissions Nina whispered when they were alone. Amber knew that the real love her best friend felt was returned but still- Nina didn't see it. Love was truly blind in more ways than one.

Even with the discussions she had with Amber, that contained reassurances of his recuperated feelings, Nina felt that the feelings of pure happiness which surged through her whenever he was around her where hers alone. She was the only one who realized the connection, that was the thing she was certain of. She would be damned though if she lost him as a friend though, if that was as close as they could be then so be it. Nina would hold onto him in at least one way. Even though she didn't know what to when you found the one you should be with forever who didn't see it the same way she prayed she would be able to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Sometimes she couldn't be strong. Because when you see the one person in the world you would do anything for try to kiss someone else she couldn't think of anyone in the world who wouldn't cry herself to sleep.<p>

Tears dripped down her face and she didn't even try to hide them. He had basically asked Patricia to prom. Right in front of her. It had been so long since she had seen them like that- and now she felt like an idiot for believing he was realizing that she wanted him and only him.

"Nina can I talk to you?" His voice made her go rigid and at the same time she felt her heart explode in happiness. She was happy her back was to him because her tears had surely caused her face to turn red. Nodding she wiped away the tears that were silently falling. "I don't like Patricia ,okay. I know you may think I do but I don't. In fact…I'm in love-" She couldn't hear another word; she didn't want to hear another word. He was in love with another and another was Patricia. She didn't understand it, why her? Nina loved Patricia, she was a friend of hers but she didn't see why they were ripping out her heart the way they were.

Knocking over the lamp that rested beside her Nina ran out of the room, not watching where she was going and really not caring. She heard her name being called out, being screamed, but she still didn't stop. Her heart was _shattering_. He didn't love her, he didn't feel for her at all, he basically hated her- or that's what she know equaled it too. Why else would he put his feelings for someone else out there? Running out of the house she pushed past her house members and into the woods. Stumbling into the area where they held Sibuna meetings she crouched down on the wooden log.

Letting sobs take over her she tried to say to myself that he wasn't the one… but it wasn't true. He was everything to her from the moment she met him. Love at first sight. And after that first sight she fell deeper and deeper in love with him every day. _Fabian, _it hurt her to even think his name, was sweet, kind, smart, caring, funny-_everything she had ever dreamt of. _He was the guy she wanted back in her home state of Wisconsin. He was the guy that was destined for, he was the guy who was fated to be hers, he was the guy who was her other half- except he didn't want to be.

Her tears stopped for a moment as a group of purple butterflies burst out of the trees. She didn't know if it was sign or if it was just the cosmos way of screwing around with her heart. Purple was her favorite color and butterflies… butterflies were in her stomach every time she talked to him.

"Nina! Please let me talk to you! You didn't let to finish me-" He had finally found her, sitting alone in the field with butterflies flying around.

"Let me talk first okay!" She leapt up and twirled around to face him. Even if he never loved her, even if he felt nothing at all, she had to tell him. "Do you see all these butterflies Fabian? I get them in my stomach whenever you're around! You're nothing short then my everything! When I first saw you I knew you were the one for me. I love you! And you're the only one I'm ever going to love! Why can't you see that? And why can't you feel the same way? Aristotle says love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies and you're my second body!" Her tears overtook some of her final words and she flung herself back to the ground.

His eyes froze, his whole body was paralyzed- he hurt her so much without even trying, without even knowing what he was doing and without knowing she felt the exact same way he did. This time he tried to reword his words so he could get everything out.

"Nina…you've got it all wrong. I don't love Patricia, and I don't even like her. I feel the same way about you! The day you bumped into us, the moment you said hi I knew you were special. I knew I was hooked. I knew you were the one who would make me a better person. I was taught as a kid that you'd know from the moment you met the one you would know. And I already know that you're the one I want next to me for the rest of my life, I know! And I just want you to forgive me for my bumbling mistakes so I can love you like I want, no _need, _too!" He flung his hands around in frustration. How could have he had done this? How had he messed up so bad? He was more of an idiot then he thought he was.

Her face tore away from her knees and looked at him, trying to find the sincerity. She caught it within a second. He was telling the truth. He loved her.

Slowly rising from the ground she studied him. His blue eyes were clenched shut, as if he was awaiting bad news, he was rubbing his hands together in anxiousness, and his body stood tense. Her mouth turned up in a small smile. Walking over to him softly she stopped short when she was about half a foot before him. Placing her hands on his cheeks she stroked them, trying to memorize it. His eyes opened tentatively and his breath hitched when he saw her smiling up at her. The tenseness in his eyes eased up they melted into a state of contentment.

Brushing her hair back he took in her face- her blue-green eyes shone happily at him and her mouth turned upward. He knew what he had to do. He placed his hands around her waist, and gazed into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her- trying to put another apologize in it.

As she pulled away her eyes gleamed with tears once again. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Did I make it worse? God I'm an idiot." He cursed at himself, unaware as she shook her head in glee. She pulled one hand away from his hair and placed a silencing finger on his mouth.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You fixed everything. You made my life perfect." She smiled at him and he smiled back- soon laying another kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you and dad got together? And you were my age? I can't even stay out past 11! You guys were practically engaged! No fair." The fifteen year old girl left her father's study in a huff, leaving her parents behind. The slowly graying man glanced at his wife of sixteen years.<p>

"Should we have expected that?" He asked his wife, a grin playing at his face. His wife raised her eyebrow as high as it could go.

"What do you think Fabian?" A smile spread across her face as she stared at her butterfly shaped purple sapphire engagement ring.

"Well Nina, I'm going to go with probably." He responded as they laughed together happily.

_**AN/ Well this is an AU situation of how Fabian and Nina got together. Not sure why I wrote it but I did. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
